


A God's Demons

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, drabbles?, one sided feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: It's very difficult to fall out of love when all you've known is it. At the start you don't even know the differentiate among different kinds of love, but when you do, it's impossible to do anything about it.





	A God's Demons

It's very difficult to fall out of love when all you've known is it. At the start you don't even know the difference between familial and romantic love, but when you do, it's impossible to do anything about it.

Loki knew Thor could only love the kingdom. The King is who he lived for. Loki wanted Thor to live for him instead. That is all the ambition he had.  
Baby Loki would cry when he couldn't touch Thor.  
He would laugh the sweetest when Thor babbled at him.  
Toddler Loki would toddle after the longer feet of his elder brother.  
Only eat in Thor's presence.  
Fuss when Thor ran off to play with his companions.  
As he grew older, Loki started wanting to play with that motley crew, but they would shush him away, as elders to little brothers do, and he would stand just round the corner just to peak at them, wish standing in the midst was he himself.  
When they started practicing sword fighting (and other weapons) in the court yard, he would sit in the dark arches and corridors in the surrounding and read and peak up at them(him).  
When Thor and his companions started visiting the keep and drinking with the average foot soldier, Loki started charming himself and sitting in corners, drowning his loneliness along with newly acknowledged demons in what he was too young to partake.  
Soon he turned to taking drunken ones to his bed and charming them to look like someone. Someone as bright as a star a few feet away, someone as warm as a summer sun warming the skin, someone with golden locks and blue eyes. Someone he wanted with all his life.  
Now he looks back from his throne, wondering if this obsession was too unhealthy, wondering if him just falling to Thor's feet would've been a good idea before he met her. But he's content. Thor feels now what he has felt for so long. Now, looking at Thor, sometimes he just imagines the reason for this sickness is Loki himself. Sometimes visits in his dreams in another form when the burning is too much to take. But generally just sleeps and dreams, for even with the throne and kingdom, Thor has eyes for someone, and it isn't Loki at all.


End file.
